


no more wait

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Nick is tired of waiting, Ellie will give you a reason to wait that will not have to wait anymore





	no more wait

Nick knew that today was the big di. He wanted Ellie Bishop to stay around for a long time and that was his intention to let him know, he put on his best _"everything will be fine"_ smile and opened the door

"Today I drive," said Bishop.

Nick just contemplated his beauty from head to toe. His blond hair was wrapped in a braid that wrapped around his head and hung over his shoulder. Nick's eyes turned in the curve of her breasts. They looked bigger than usual.

"Are they padded today?" Nick asked, and she quickly punched him in the arm "Oh! I'm sorry, but they look bigger than usual. "

Ellie looked down at her breasts and her eyes opened. "Oh shit"

"Oh, shit, what?"

"Oh, shit," Ellie whispered. "I think I'm late." She became completely pale.

Nick's heart tightened inside his chest and he grabbed the door handle to keep his balance. "Do you think you're late? So you're not sure? "

"OMG. I'm definitely late. I have to go to the pharmacy. I'll call you later. "She was turning around when Nick stopped her

"Wait. I will take you."

Ellie tapped her keys in her hand and led him towards the door. "We can take my car. Hurry up."

Nick closed the door and quickly climbed into the car. Maneuvering the car around his own, they hit the road and looked at her. Ellie was wringing her hands so hard that her skin had turned pink. Nick moved his arm and took her hand. "Hears. Do not panic. We can handle this. "

Ellie watched him as he came to a stop at an intersection. "Can we handle this? What does that mean?"  

Nick shook his head, but did not answer. He knew that no matter what he said right now, he was just going to dig his grave even deeper. "What does that mean?" Ellie insisted, as she pulled her hand from his.

Nick settled forward at the intersection when the light turned green and stopped for a moment to be sure he chose the words wisely. "It means I'll support you no matter what." Ellie shook her head as she looked out the window. Passenger side. "What? I said something wrong?"

"Do not. Just drive. I do not want to talk"

Nick was silent while she took four different home pregnancy tests and headed back to her house. "When was the last time you received an oil change?"  She took the plastic bag from the pharmacy on the floor near her feet and shrugged.

"I do not know."

"I'll give you mine" Ellie snorted

"Do not be ridiculous. You will not give me your car just because it needs an oil change. "

"No, I'm giving you a new car because I do not want to have to drive this thing anymore."

"Oh, so my car stinks too much for Nick Torres? Yes, well, I'm sorry, I can not afford to just order sports cars from a factory in Italy! "The sarcasm dripping into his voice

"I'm just trying to be useful." Nick shrugged.

Ellie sighed as she tilted her head back."I'm not mad at you. I'm angry with myself "

"I thought .. I thought you ... that you were on birth control" Nick was no longer sure whether to open his mouth or not

"I stopped taking it when you went to Iran with Gibbs, the state waiting for my period to come so I can start taking them again, but we have not had sex in the same way you came back that I just suppose I stopped tracking it. Man, I'm an idiot. "Ellie hit the palm of her hand on her forehead

"Hey, it takes two, if you're an idiot, then I'm an idiot and you can not be that." She smiled and Nick reduced the distance between them. He put his hand on his abdomen and Ellie looked at him sideways "It's not like you did it on purpose, right?" She opened her mouth and threw her hand out. "I was kidding!" Nick bit his lip so he would not hear when she looked at him "Come on, it was obviously a joke, even if you did it on purpose, I'll still take care of it." Yeah, with the look of a mutant foreigner, like the things that McGee I would still love it."

Ellie could not avoid the recession of Nick's occurrences, tilting the head of hell. "I have to go to the bathroom."

And before anyone can say anything, she ran to the guest bathroom and shut herself up. Ten minutes later, Ellie felt like her stomach fell when she read the results of the first test: _positive_.

The knock on the door startled her.

"Are you okay in there?" His voice had softened. Ellie was filled with courage and opened the door and the weight of the situation was too much. She sat on the floor with the pregnancy test resting on her palm. Nick dropped to his knees, took the test from his hand, and placed it on the counter while looking into her eyes. He took her hand with his and kissed it.

"I wanted to say what I said ... I'll love it no matter who or what it is."  Nick put his hand in Ellie's lap and then reached into his back pocket. Ellie's heart stopped when she saw the small gray box in her hand. "I was going to do this tomorrow, right after I made love to you, but I realized there's no better time than now, on the bathroom floor with a pregnancy test behind me."

"You have to be kidding," Ellie said, unable to hide an uncontrollable smile.

"I'm damn serious to death. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Eleanor Bishop. I want to wake up by your side every morning. I want to raise your mutant baby. Will you marry me?"

"Do you want to marry him for ... baby?"

Nick growled exasperated, shook his head taking Ellie by the arms "No, it's not for the baby ... Well, yes, but I was practicing my speech and this morning I decided that today was the great day, I could not spend a day But without you, I could not wait any longer ... "I touch her cheeks tenderly" Eleanor Bishop, I love you and yes, I want to get married for our mutant baby and everything for you, for me, I love you, you want to marry me? "

"Of course, I will." Ellie laughed as she threw her arms around Nick's neck and kissed him, a kiss he had been waiting for all morning and that was finally there, on the bathroom floor with a pregnancy test centimeters away. Their tongues slid over each other's and they wailed involuntarily.

"Fucking thanks to you getting pregnant" Nick whispered in his mouth "I do not think I could have waited another day."

Ellie sucked on her bottom lip and bit him softly as she pulled away from him. "You would have expected."

Nick kissed her neck and a wave of desire pulsed between her legs. "You're right" he whispered, licking the earlobe "I would have waited forever. Nick stood up suddenly, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Ellie's waist so they would not lose the connection between them. Ellie held tight to her neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as she walked down the hall and immobilized her against the wall.

"I love you," Nick said, balancing it against the wall so he could unzip his jeans. "And it's not for the baby .. I love you .."

"I love you too" she smiled "and we're going to be late for work .."

"Yes, we will" Nick could not agree more with her.


End file.
